


Super-Hero Team-Up

by nightwalker



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just behind him, down on one knee. He was looking up at Tony with one of Tony’s favorite smiles, the soft, happy one that made his mouth turn up in the corners, but otherwise took place mostly in his eyes. The smile he had when he said “I love you” or when Tony made him laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Hero Team-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicalLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/gifts).



> For Musicalluna

“I love this view,” Steve said, his breath warm against the shell of Tony’s ear. He tightened his arm around Tony’s waist for a minute, then let go to pour another glass of cider.

“It’s gorgeous,” Tony agreed. New York could be a disaster but it was a glorious one, and at night the city sprawled out around them, lit up like fairylights.

“This is my favorite view, because it’s the one from our home.” Steve’s voice was soft and fond and it made Tony’s chest feel tight, like his heart was trying to expand out of his ribs. “I’d know this view anywhere, day or night, and know I was home. Home with you.”

“Sentimental,” Tony said, his voice just as fond as Steve’s had been.

“I want to see this view for the rest of my life,” Steve said, and his voice was rough all of a sudden, his words tight like they were pushing their way out of his throat. “This city, this building. You, Tony, I want to come home to you for the rest of my life.”

His head felt strangely light, almost dizzy. There had been a time in his life he’d never thought anyone would feel that way about him, and even now it felt like a dream to hear someone he loved as much as Steve say those words. He blinked, hard, blaming the cool evening breeze for the stinging in his eyes. He could feel his mouth curving in a smile, his cheeks warm in the breeze. He ducked his head a little, not quite embarrassed but trying to hide it anyway. “Steve,” he said, the name heavy on his tongue, the weight of promises and potential in every letter. He turned toward Steve, not sure what he was going to say in the face of such a declaration. It was nothing either of them hadn’t said before but repetition did nothing to make Tony feel less raw in the face of it. “You know I’m not going any-”

His voice caught in his throat and he coughed a little, choked on his own words.

Steve was just behind him, down on one knee. He was looking up at Tony with one of Tony’s favorite smiles, the soft, happy one that made his mouth turn up in the corners, but otherwise took place mostly in his eyes. The smile he had when he said “I love you” or when Tony made him laugh.

He had a small box in one hand, black velvet and black silk lining. The ring in the box looked like platinum, but Tony knew vibranium when he saw it, and the stone in the center was almost as brilliant a blue as Steve’s eyes.

“Tony,” Steve said, and he sounded so _happy_ , how had Tony ever made anyone sound like that, what had he done to deserve this? “You’ve been an important part of my life for more than a decade, one of my most trusted friends. You’ve been my home and my haven, you’ve been my confident and occasionally an enormous pain in my ass-”

Tony laughed, shaky and only half a step away from tears.

“You’ve been my friend, my teammate. My partner in every possible way. I want to be yours in every way, too. Tony Stark, will you-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony said and he was grabbing at Steve’s hands, pulling harder than he probably meant to, dragging Steve up until Tony could cup Steve’s face in his hands and kiss him. Steve kissed him back with heat, holding the back of Tony’s head in his free hand, his other, still holding the ring, trapped between their chests.

“Yes,” Tony repeated and Steve made a sound that turned Tony’s knees to jelly, breathless and high-pitched and almost surprised. As if there could have ever been any doubt about his answer. “Yes,” he said a third time and Steve was kissing him again.

“Give me my ring,” Tony said when Steve pulled away. He pressed their foreheads together and couldn’t tear his eyes from Steve’s mouth, his lips parted and wet as he dragged in each shaking breath.

Steve fumbled a little as he pulled the ring out of the box. Tony had seen him handle weapons, disarm bombs, carry infants, set broken bones and never once seen his hands shake. “Hey,” he said, sliding his fingers around Steve’s wrists and just holding on. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Steve said instantly. He took Tony’s left hand in his free one, kissed each knuckle and pressed his lips to the back of Tony’s ring finger for a long moment before he slid the ring over skin warmed with his breath. “It’s a star sapphire,” he said. He ran his fingers over Tony’s hand, touched the ring, covered it with his palm as if holding it in place. A blush stained his cheeks pink but he was smiling as he met Tony’s eyes. “I thought you might like a ruby better, but this way everyone knows you’re mine.”

“I’ve always been yours.” Tony felt the same smile curl at the corners of his mouth. “Moron. Of course I have.”

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Steve said reproachfully. “I mean, it’s not even a proper proposal yet, is it? For all you know I was just about to ask you to go into business together or join my basketball team.”

“My answer’s still yes,” Tony told him. “Anything that keeps you in my life for the rest of my life. Anything. Yes.”

“God, I love you,” Steve said. “Tony Stark, will you be my permanent basketball partner, my best friend and my roommate, till death do us part?”

“Yes,” Tony said again and this time, when Steve kissed him again, it wasn’t the wind that made his eyes sting.


End file.
